


Finally Sir

by Mialienes



Series: Yes Sir [6]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialienes/pseuds/Mialienes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took them long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Sir

Kyuhyun sets the report he's reading on his desk so he can loosen his tie and undo the top two buttons of his shirt. His jacket was removed an hour ago, tossed carefully over the back of his chair, and his hair is a mess from where he'd been running his hands through it. He stretches briefly in an attempt to work the kinks out of his neck, and picks up the report again. 

It's dry, boring stuff and he stifles a yawn but ploughs through, trying to make sense of the data.

The door to his office opens. He expects it to be Victoria, letting him know that she's going home for the day, but when he looks up the person standing in the doorway isn't his current assistant. 

"Hi," Zhou Mi says with a smile. "Vic let me in." He walks into Kyuhyun's office as if he belongs there, as if he hadn't quit months ago. 

Kyuhyun can feel the edges of his lips curl into a smile. "Hi you." Even if Kyuhyun hadn't been reviewing a boring report, Zhou Mi would still be a welcome interruption. 

"Just stopping by to say hello. I haven't seen you in a while," Zhou Mi says as he walks to Kyuhyun's desk, leaning over to give him a quick chaste kiss. It's been a week since they last saw each other in person, a week since their last date where they'd gone to the theatre - an overly dramatic amateur production that Kyuhyun had felt the need to apologise for afterwards. 

"I'm sorry," Kyuhyun says contritely. "End of financial year." He knows that Zhou Mi understands - from when he worked for the company he's sure to remember that Kyuhyun becomes a workaholic hermit for a couple of weeks during this time. 

"I know," Zhou Mi replies. "Want to take a quick break? I brought you dinner." He lifts the bag he's holding into Kyuhyun's eyesight. Kyuhyun's stomach growls in anticipation and he follows Zhou Mi over to the couch on the other side of his office. Zhou Mi starts pulling out items from the bag - containers, cutlery, napkins - setting them on to the coffee table as Kyuhyun makes himself comfortable. 

They've been taking it slow over the past month as per Kyuhyun's request. Phone calls, messages, emails, and actual dates where they do things together. As agreed, there hasn't been any sex, although most their dates have ended in heated make out sessions. It kind of feels like being a teenager again. Nice in a way, though rather sexually frustrating. 

They take their time eating, and Zhou Mi tells Kyuhyun about his week. Kyuhyun doesn't have any interesting stories to share - all he's done is work, and it's boring - but Zhou Mi seems happy to carry the conversation. Kyuhyun can feel himself relaxing as his stomach fills, body gradually sinking into the couch. It's the best night he's had in days. 

When they're finished, Zhou Mi packs everything back into the bag to discard later. "Don't work too late." 

"I won't," Kyuhyun says, and they both know it's a lie. "Hey, before you go…" There's been something that Kyuhyun has been meaning to ask him. "I have to go to a party next week - one of those networking ones." Zhou Mi knows what he's referring to. Kyuhyun frequently has to attend these types of events, and when Zhou Mi worked with him he would often go as well. "Do you want to come with me?"

"You want me to come? As...?" 

It's understandable why Zhou Mi is confused. Kyuhyun used to take Zhou Mi to events because he has an amazing memory for people, something that Kyuhyun used to take advantage of. At parties Zhou Mi would remind Kyuhyun of people he should talk to, prompting him with names, company details and other personal information to help guide conversations. It was invaluable.

But that's not why Kyuhyun wants him to come this time. 

"As my date," Kyuhyun clarifies. "I mean, you might find it a bit boring but there'll be people there that you know, and I hate going to these things by myself, and there's no one else I really want to take -"

Zhou Mi stops his babbling with a hand over his mouth. "Yes." He smiles at him. "Yes."

 

*

 

"You look good," Zhou Mi compliments when Kyuhyun drops by his house to pick him up for the party. 

"So do you," Kyuhyun tells him. Zhou Mi has always looked so good in a suit, and it's been a while since he last saw him in one. He tries to shut off the part of his brain that screams: _he looks better out of one_. 

When they arrive at the party they briefly separate. Zhou Mi sees people he knows and wanders off to say hello while Kyuhyun does his own networking, striking up a conversation with Heechul, a long time acquaintance of his that he hasn't seen in a while. 

It's not long until Zhou Mi floats back to his side. 

"Why hello. I don't think we've met," Heechul says to Zhou Mi, deliberately and shamelessly checking him out. "I'm Heechul."

"Heechul, this is Zhou Mi," Kyuhyun makes introductions as Zhou Mi shakes Heechul's hand. It seems to go on for a long time - Heechul doesn't seem to want to let go, gripping Zhou Mi's hand and leering at him in a way that gives Kyuhyun a flash of possessiveness. "My boyfriend," he adds. Kyuhyun can see Zhou Mi's look of surprise from the corner of his eye.

"Ohhh," Heechul says with a smirk, finally releasing Zhou Mi's hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Zhou Mi. Hope to see you around more often."

Later, after Kyuhyun has done the rounds of the room and talked to everyone he needs to, Zhou Mi pulls him out to the balcony. There's a breeze blowing, making the air chilly, and they're high enough that the sounds of the city below them are muted. 

Zhou Mi rubs Kyuhyun's arms to keep him warm when Kyuhyun shivers. "Your boyfriend?"

It's not something they've discussed, but Kyuhyun had just assumed… "Aren't you?" he counters. "I'm not seeing anyone else." Kyuhyun doesn't have time for more than one relationship, even if he wanted to. And he doesn't. "Are you?" 

Zhou Mi smiles as he backs him into the wall. "I'm not seeing anyone else." Kyuhyun hadn't thought that he was, but it's nice to have it confirmed. "Can your boyfriend kiss you?" He doesn't wait for a response, dipping his head down as Kyuhyun leans up to meet him halfway. It starts off sweet, tasting like the champagne they'd been drinking earlier, but quickly escalates to something more heated as Zhou Mi tilts his head just right to slip his tongue into Kyuhyun's mouth. Kyuhyun no longer feels the chill of the night air as Zhou Mi's body presses against him, warming him from the outside, from the inside. His hands slide around Zhou Mi's back, slipping down to knead at his ass. 

When Zhou Mi pulls away, Kyuhyun makes a small noise of dissatisfaction. 

"So needy," Zhou Mi chides. "But unless you're into voyeurism," and damn Kyuhyun knows that Zhou Mi notices the flush that climbs up Kyuhyun's neck at those words, "we should stop now. I'm not a saint." And it's only then that Kyuhyun realises how breathless Zhou Mi is, how Kyuhyun had mindlessly been grinding into him, how firm Zhou Mi feels against his thigh. 

"I want you," Zhou Mi confesses as he tidies Kyuhyun up, smoothing his lapels down, running his hands down Kyuhyun's chest, his voice low in the darkness. Kyuhyun catches himself staring at Zhou Mi's lips and jerks his eyes back up. 

Zhou Mi takes a step back when the door opens and a few people leave the party to get some fresh air, joining them out on the balcony. They chat amongst themselves, ignoring Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi in the corner, lighting cigarettes and Kyuhyun scrunches up his nose at the smell as the smoke drifts over. 

Zhou Mi continues quietly, quiet enough that they can't hear. "I think about you a lot." He leans in to whisper into Kyuhyun's ear. "I think about having you underneath me, making you writhe and moan as I take you. I think about eating you out until you're begging me to fuck you, or fingering you until you come all over yourself. I think about feeding you my cock, how eager you'd be as you suck me off." Kyuhyun closes his eyes, his mind a flurry of images and he has to suppress a moan as Zhou Mi cups his face, his touch unexpectedly tender. "I'll wait - for as long as you want - but fuck do I want you."

Kyuhyun wants him too, has been thinking that they've had enough time to get to know each other. He doesn't want to hold out any longer. 

"Come home with me tonight?" 

Zhou Mi stills. "Are you asking -?"

"Yes." 

He can see the gleam of Zhou Mi's teeth. The other people finish their cigarettes and head back inside. 

"Okay."

 

*

 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, fuck, yes," Kyuhyun groans. This is the third time Zhou Mi has asked him a variation of that question since they left the party. Even now, when they're finally in Kyuhyun's bed, he's asking again, breaking their kiss as Kyuhyun tries to get Zhou Mi naked.

"I don't want to rush you and -"

"Shut UP and get naked." Kyuhyun successfully manages to finish unbuttoning Zhou Mi's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. Zhou Mi growls at him, shaking the shirt off completely, before pouncing forward to pin Kyuhyun to the bed. 

"I've told you before not to tell me what to do." 

Oh. _Oh._ Kyuhyun loves this side of Zhou Mi, when he gets all dominant and stern, so unlike his usual laid back demeanour. And Zhou Mi knows it, knows which buttons to press to get them both worked up. His hands are pulling at Kyuhyun's clothes, sneaking under the material to rub Kyuhyun's nipple between his fingers. Kyuhyun makes a noise of protest, wriggles a little and Zhou Mi sits up. 

"Stop moving," he commands, voice gone all dark and low and automatically Kyuhyun stills. "Better." Zhou Mi strips him, throws Kyuhyun's clothes off the side of the bed to fall in a heap on the floor. 

"What do you want, Kyu?" Zhou Mi asks before he leans down to suck at a nipple, tongue circling before closing his teeth over it. Kyuhyun jerks at the sting. "What do you want me to do?"

"The things," Kyuhyun gasps, "The things you said to me earlier."

"Which ones?" Zhou Mi licks his palm, wrapping it around Kyuhyun's cock. 

"Fuck, I -" Kyuhyun can't think with the way Zhou Mi is slowly pumping his hand up and down, twisting in a cockscrew. "I don't know, anything, all of them."

He gets a slow devious grin that sends fire racing through his veins. "Really." For some reason that makes Zhou Mi remove his hand, and Kyuhyun whines at him.

"Patience," Zhou Mi says, pressing a kiss on Kyuhyun's collarbone before getting up. "Where's your lube?" He digs in the bedside table after Kyuhyun responds, pulling out a tube and an unopened box of condoms.

Zhou Mi looks at the box curiously. "When did you buy these?"

Kyuhyun blushes, propped up on his elbows to watch him. "The other week."

Zhou Mi throws both items on to the bed next to Kyuhyun, shucking off the rest of his clothes before crawling back over. Kyuhyun's legs fall open automatically so Zhou Mi can kneel between them. He places a kiss to the inside of Kyuhyun's thigh before nipping at the sensitive skin.

"Breathe. Relax." 

Kyuhyun hadn't even realised he was holding his breath in anticipation, and relaxing is the last thing he's going to do when Zhou Mi is teasingly circling his rim, when he's licking his lips like he wants to taste him. His back arches when Zhou Mi finally presses a lube slicked finger into him, throws his head back and moans when Zhou Mi adds another. 

The only noise in the room is Kyuhyun's breathy pants, Zhou Mi watching him intently and soaking up his reactions. Kyuhyun gasps loudly when Zhou Mi lowers his mouth on to Kyuhyun's cock, fingers still teasing and stretching him open slowly, carefully. 

It's driving Kyuhyun crazy, the wet suction around his cock, the insistent press of Zhou Mi's fingers inside him, but every time he nears the edge, Zhou Mi stops. Waits for him to catch his breath.

And then he starts up again. 

And again. 

And again.

Until Kyuhyun's eyes are wet with unshed tears and he's trembling, unable to help himself from bucking into Zhou Mi's mouth, down into his fingers, begging for more, more, _more_ , god, Mi, more, _please_ , fuck let me come, _please_.

Finally Zhou Mi stops teasing him, withdraws his fingers, pulls his mouth off, and Kyuhyun can hear the ripping of the condom packet. He opens his eyes as Zhou Mi gets into position and he's surprised to find Zhou Mi looking down at him affectionately.

"Okay?" 

Kyuhyun responds by wrapping his arms around him, hooking his legs around Zhou Mi's waist, feeling the blunt head of Zhou Mi's cock nudging at his entrance. Zhou Mi kisses him, steals all the air from his lungs as he slides in with a slow thrust. 

Zhou Mi sets a leisurely rhythm, even as Kyuhyun tries to urge him to go faster, ignoring the way Kyuhyun tries to speed him up with the rolling of his hips, the digging of his heels into Zhou Mi's back. Zhou Mi brings a hand up, grips a fistful of Kyuhyun's hair, pulls his head back to expose his throat. He scrapes his teeth on Kyuhyun's pulse point, breath hot against Kyuhyun's skin as he fucks Kyuhyun slowly, his cock rubbing against Kyuhyun's prostate with every sure, measured thrust. 

"You feel so good," Zhou Mi groans in satisfaction, voice strained. "Take me so well. You're so good like this, made to be fucked. Want you to come like this, while I'm fucking you." 

All the stimulation from before had Kyuhyun on a steady burn and every moment now is adding to it. Zhou Mi's words, his scent, the way his weight is pressing Kyuhyun into the mattress, the friction on Kyuhyun's cock as it's caught between their bodies. His orgasm comes over him gradually, surprising him, flowing through him like lava, slow but fierce. 

Zhou Mi fucks him through the aftershocks, his pace becoming more frantic and erratic as he nears the edge, coming with a loud moan muffled in Kyuhyun's neck. He holds Kyuhyun tightly as their heartbeats return to normal, bodies loose and content. 

Zhou Mi pulls out, leaves the room for a moment and Kyuhyun can hear the flush of the toilet in his ensuite and the noise of water running. He returns with a damp cloth, using it to wipe the sweat off Kyuhyun's forehead and to clean his stomach. Zhou Mi returns to bed after tossing it to one side, pulling the covers over both of them, and it's not long until they drift off to sleep. 

 

*

 

The following morning Kyuhyun wakes up to find himself alone and for a moment there's a flash of icy fear. 

"Mi?" he calls out. 

"I'm downstairs." 

Kyuhyun wanders down in his pyjamas, hair all ruffled and rubbing his eyes. He finds Zhou Mi in the kitchen, dressed and freshly showered, frowning at a box in his hands. He's wearing trousers and a thin striped sweater that Kyuhyun recognises - both items belong to him. The trousers are one of Kyuhyun's favourite pairs, worn in and comfortable, and the sweater Kyuhyun had received as a present from his sister. 

Kyuhyun yawns, coming in for a hug. He buries his nose into the exposed skin in the crook of Zhou Mi's neck and inhales. God, Zhou Mi even smells like Kyuhyun's body wash, and he's in Kyuhyun's kitchen wearing Kyuhyun's clothes. Kyuhyun doesn't know what feeling this is but... he likes it. 

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to make you breakfast," Zhou Mi replies. "But it's pretty obvious you don't cook judging by the state of the things in your pantry. This pancake mix expired two years ago." 

"Let's just go out for breakfast," Kyuhyun suggests. 

Zhou Mi wrinkles his nose and dumps the box of pancake mix into the rubbish bin. "That would probably be safer."

After Kyuhyun showers and dresses they head to a nearby cafe where they're seated in a booth next to the window, across from one another. They order and as they're waiting for their food, Kyuhyun feels a foot run teasingly up his calf. 

Kyuhyun concentrates on stirring sugar into his coffee. Underneath the table he traps Zhou Mi's leg in between his shins. The sun streams in through the windows, highlighting the reds and browns in Zhou Mi's hair as he ducks his head to hide his grin.

"You know, I'm really glad you didn't fire me on the spot that night."

He's referring to the evening in Kyuhyun's office when everything started between them.

That's something that Kyuhyun has always wondered about. Is he that obvious? "How did you know that I wouldn't?"

"I didn't. I took a chance. Based on a hunch."

"That was a big chance. I should've fired you."

Kyuhyun's words hold no heat but Zhou Mi responds with an explanation anyway. "I just wanted you to see me as a person. As a man."

"But I did see you," Kyuhyun protests. 

"Only as your employee," Zhou Mi shoots back. "You never would've considered me as anything more. And… I'd liked you for so long. Even though you were a demanding, awful boss."

"Please don't remind me that I used to be your boss." Kyuhyun wants to hide his face in his hands. It's okay now that Zhou Mi no longer works for him but, he tells himself, never again. 

"Oh right," Zhou Mi says, all faux innocence as he reaches across the table for Kyuhyun's hand. "You prefer to call me Sir rather than the other way around." 

Kyuhyun just about chokes on his coffee. 

(Though he doesn't disagree.)

**Author's Note:**

> And I think this is the end of this series. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
